Zane-Riley Relationship
The relationship between Zane Park and Riley Stavros, otherwise known as Ziley '('Z'ane/R'iley). Relationship History Overview Riley first met Zane in Season 9 . They had a couple of arguments that usually were about Riley and his inability to come out, but in the end they reconciled at prom. Season 9 In In Your Eyes, Riley first spots Zane across the hall while he's helping Anya with a video on Degrassi 's most eligible bachelor, of which he is the subject. While Anya asks him questions about the kinds of girls he is attracted to, Riley's gaze keeps drifting towards Zane in the background, who can also be seen subdly checking him out as he reads a book. The answers he gives her are vague and he apoligizes to Anya, insisting that he's doing his best, but Anya shuts the camera off settling for calling him a "man of mystery". Later, Anya joins Riley in his yoga class, which he has been taking to help him with his anger issues. Zane also happens to be taking yoga, and he and Riley coyly eye each other during the class. After the session ends, Zane says goodbye to Riley, and Riley wishes him luck on his upcoming biology exam. Riley is clearly smitten with Zane, but tries to keep his crush under wraps as he is not yet open about his sexuality. Once the other students in the class leave, Riley sits down with Anya, and comes out to her. Though she is surprised initially, she becomes excited for Riley (even asking if she's the first person he's come out to) and is quick to excitedly note his obvious crush on Zane. Riley laughs uncomfortably, and insists that he does not have a crush on him and voices his doubts that Zane is even gay. After school, Anya meets Riley outside Degrassi on his way home to gve him her "intel". She tells Riley that after speaking to several other students, she has found out that Zane is gay. Anya is confused when Riley responds with indifference and says how he isn't sure whether he will ask Zane out. She then sees Zane coming to approach the two, Anya says that Riley had better make up his mind quickly, and leaves him to talk with Zane by himself. Zane thanks Riley for wishing him luck on his exam, commenting that the hinks he did good. He then says to Riley now that his exams are over with, he isn't sure what to do with his spare time, seemingly hinting at wanting to get to know Riley. Riley asks Zane whether he wants to hang out at The Dot that evening and Zane happily accepts Riley's invitation. However, Riley's anxiety gets the best of him and he asks if they can go somewhere else. They then sneak into an abandoned construction site where Zane then questions Riley about why they couldn't just go to The Dot and manages to figure out that Riley is gay. Zane asks him what he is ashamed of for being gay just as a security guard catches the two. The guard begins to get physical with Riley, causing him to struggle to control his temper. Knowing that he will soon lose his tempter, Riley ends up fleeing from the site to calm down, leaving Zane to deal with the mess. He meets up with Zane later on, who is angry that Riley left him with the security guard. Riley explains that he only left because of his anger issues and to avoid striking the guard, adding on that was one of the reasons he took yoga in order to help himself relax. Zane seems to understand and forgives him. Zane then invites Riley to a LGBT mixer, but Riley declines because he thinks he is not ready for that. Zane quickly becomes upset with him again saying how he (Riley) is going to be lonely and that he hopes "it is worth his privacy" and leaves. Later, Riley ends up going anyway, obviously feeling guilty, but feels extreme anxiety about actually going inside. Once inside, Zane approaches him and the two make up. Zane gets Riley to finally have some fun by convincing him to dance with him. When Zane gets into a taxi to leave later on, Riley pulls him out and they kiss. As Zane leaves in the taxi, he can be seen smiling brightly at Riley, who is smiling as well. This thus starting their relationship. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Riley and Zane have been dating for the entire summer and are working out together to get into shape for football and soccer season. Riley tells Zane that during football season they have to keep their distance, which Zane is unhappy about. Later, Riley is in the hall signing up for football when he meets Drew. Zane comes over and signs up saying, "The team needs a kicker and i gotta show that gay guys can play sports". Drew is surprised at Zane's openness about his sexuality. Later, some of the football players start making fun of Zane in which he stands up for himself. Drew then says to Riley, "It won't be good when we play against other teams and they find out our kicker kisses dudes". Riley and Zane start talking about their relationship in the gym which Drew overhears through the door. The football team then has a BBQ, and Drew tells Riley to bring a date. Riley shows up with Marisol. Drew then makes a gay joke to Riley and he gets angry. Riley and Zane start talking and they get into a fight. Zane breaks up with Riley, tired of being a secret, and tells him that he doesn't even want to be friends. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Anya and Riley are doing school work when Riley notices Zane and mutters his name quietly to himself, looking at him with clear longing. Anya, seeing it, then calls Zane over by insisting to him that Riley needs help with his work. With Anya's help, Riley and Zane return on speaking terms again. In Still Fighting It (1), Riley manages to make plans with Zane in the boy's locker room, but ruins them by attempting to fit in with the guys on the football team by joking around and telling gay jokes. This upsets Zane who cancels their sudden plans. Riely confides in Anya once again about his Zane problems and the two watch Zane put up a flyer about the LGBT Homophobia and Bullying meeting, who turns and stares directly at Riley while doing this. Anya urge him to attend to make things right and so he can better understand how Zane feels. After the meeting, he admits he is a homophobe and Zane comforts him. The next day, Riley tells Zane that he is done joking around about gays. Anya tells him to make the football team understand the effects of gay bashing. Riley then makes all of the team's white shirts pink, in which the idea works on everyone except Owen. Later, Riley and Zane are walking down the hall together and see that Owen has written the word "Homo" on Riley's locker. In Still Fighting It (2), Owen writes "Riley is a fag" on the school bus in whip cream, much to Riley's anger. Despite Zane's protests that fighting won't help, Riley punches him. He tries to defend Zane from other bullies like Owen, but this backfires when Owen sees Riley's left sticky note on Zane's locker for him to meet up with him at The Dot for a date. Owen then attacks Zane and throws him into a dumpster when Zane goes to see Riley. Zane is very angry at Riley, having warned him that violence would only worsen matters, and leaves in a fury. Later, Zane is about to be auctioned at the Bachelor Auction when Riley comes up to him, asking for another chance. Zane tells him that he wants to be with Riley he knew during the summer who was sweet and kind, not violent like he has been lately. Zane says that until he can prove to be that guy, he may give him another chance. He then goes up for his auctioning as Riley seems to leave, walking out slowly. Just as Zane is about to be bid by another guy (after being bid on by two girls), Anya is getting ready to declare the young man the winner just as Riley bids $50 on him as he walks back into the room, clearly shocking Anya and those in the room, winning the date. Zane is clearly surprised as well, but nonetheless, smiles at Riley. After the auctioning, Zane tells Riley that "his schedule is pretty full" and cannot attend the date, even though Riley tells him he won him fairly and that "the school is his witness to it". Zane brings up what he thinks that the school is going to think his actions that day must mean just as Drew comes up, asking if he is gay as the school is talking about him. Before Riley can give an answer, Zane insists Riley was "only helping out a teammate". Drew says that it was none of his business and leaves. Riley insists he didn't have to cover for him and Zane says it annoys him how people "feel entitled to an answer". Riley asks if this means that the two have a date. Zane, subdly holds his hands and gives Riley another chance saying that he "had some date planning to do". They both decide that it is better to keep their relationship secret for now. Riley asks why he keeps giving him chances. Zane replies that he honestly doesn't know, but that it would "suck if he didn't keep trying" whenever he gave him one and smiles at him as he leaves. In Purple Pills (1), Riley is ready to make his relationship with Zane official, but he's afraid that revealing his homosexuality might ruin their chances for the football game later that afternoon. Later, Riley nominates Zane and himself for King and King for the upcoming school dance as a way to prove he is ready to become official, unaware that the nominee's are posted online. Zane is happy when he sees the results and shows Riley later on at the school. At first, Riley is freaked out before Zane tells him that he is now officially out of the closet. Riley appears to be in a state of shock. The football team later confronts Riley, bluntly asking if he's into guys. Riley finally comes out of the closet for the first time, boldly even stating he's only interested in "one particular guy" while looking straight at Zane. Who, in turn, smiles at him. In Purple Pills (2), Riley is being scouted by colleges. He tells the scout about his sexuality, but the scout is still eager to accept Riley onto the team, even saying how having the first openly gay football player will make an even better impression. Zane is extremely happy for him. Later, Riley kisses Zane for the first time in public - catching the eyes of a few students - and they walk off happily. In All Falls Down (2), Riley and Zane are seen gambling at Degrassi's "A night in Vegas" dance. When Drew and Alli are crowned King and Queen, Riley is a bit disappointed about not winning because he wanted Zane and him to win. Zane then tells Riley that there's always prom. In the background, Riley and Zane are seen dancing together throughout the episode. You can see Riley and Zane around Eli and Clare throughout this episode. First you see them behind Eli when Clare is asking him to apologize to Fitz. Next, you see them watching Eli and Clare argue once Eli spikes Fitz's drink and watch as Clare walk out of the gym. Finally, you can see them walking beside Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards as they leave the school. In The Way We Get By (1), Zane invites Riley to go to an art gallery with him. Riley refuses because he thinks it will suck. Zane becomes angry with Riley saying that they never do anything he wants to do. Riley then goes to Anya for help. She tells him that doing things you don't want to do is what being a good boyfriend is all about. Riley then decides to go to the art show. When Riley arrives, he sees Zane talking to another guy. Riley then tries to act like he loves art. He makes a fool of himself so he leaves. Later at home, his mother tells him he has a visitor. Riley thinks it Anya, but is surprised to see that it's Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't have to pretend to like something just because he does. Riley then tells him that he can't believe how lucky he is and kisses Zane. The to begin to make out when Riley's mom walks in on them. She appears shocked, but says nothing and leaves the room. Riley begins to panic and Zane apologizes. Riley says he wasn't planning on "having this conversation with his mom" and Zane says that whether he likes it or not, it's happening. Riley tells him that he will deal with it on his own and Zane leaves after kissing his cheek. In The Way We Get By (2), Riley attempts to talk to his mom about his homosexuality, but she pretends nothing happened. Zane meets up with him later on, asking how his talk with him mom went. Riley says how his mother is literally acting as though it never happened, and Zane tells him how it may take his mother time to accept his sexuality, referencing to how it took him (Riley) awhile to accept himself. Riley relaxes slightly. Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Riley's mom sets him up on a blind date with a girl, without telling him it is even a date, by posing the arrangement as a friendly outing with a girl about college. He agrees to go since he is happy his mom is talking to him again, having "froze" him out since he accidentally came out to her. He cancels plans with Zane to go, lying to him that he is doing a favor for his mother. Riley soon realizes his mother set him up on a date once meeting the girl, to whom he confesses that he is gay. The girl decides to play along wiith him for the sake of helping him out with his mother (who is in denial about Riley's sexuality) when Riley tells his mom that he had a great time. During his lunch with Zane, he asks how his talk with his mom went. Riley lies that she needed him to lift stuff for her. Zane asks if Riley is going to have the "talk" with his dad and is given a "maybe" as an answer. Riley then leaves, but gets a text from Athena, whom he went out with on the set up date, about what a good time she had on their "date". Zane then leaves, believing that Riley is cheating on him. Later, Riley sees Zane over by J.T. Yorke 's memorial. He laughs at him for "playing hide and seek" and then Zane, upset, accuses him of "hiding." Riley, taken aback by his mood, asks if he "did something". Zane turns to Riley and directly asks him if he's cheating on him. Riley is stunned at the accusation and Zane shows him the text message, saying his "mystery date is up for round 2" as he gives him his phone back and storms off. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Riley confronts Zane in the weight room about the text message and says how his mother set him up with a girl on a blind date. Zane becomes upset when learning how Riley was just going along with playing into his mother's "hetero fantasies". When Riley explains that things are good with his family right now and he doesn't want to shake things up again, Zane says that he feels like "a dirty secret". Riley then invites Zane to his birthday party, but as friends only. At the dinner, Riley's father makes a comment about Riley and Athena having kids which Athena says that Riley already has a girlfriend. Riley then starts talking about his "girlfriend", but is really talking about Zane. Zane is unable to play along and excuses himself from dinner. Riley chases him and Zane tells him that he can't pretend and leaves. Later, Riley talkes about his problems with Zane and finally realizes the large amount of pain he's been causing him due to remaining in the closet. He invites Zane to The Dot telling him he has come to a big decision. When Zane arrives, he believes that Riley is going to finally tell his family the truth. However, Riley breaks up with him telling him that he isn't ready to come out of the closet yet to which Zane walks out, broken hearted. In Paper Planes (2), While unseen, it is known that Zane was on the hockey bus with Riley and Owen. In''' Take a Bow (2), Zane and Riley talk for the first time on-screen since the breakup. This when, after graduation, Zane looks over at Riley, who is talking to his mom, and says hi to him before quickly leaving. In '''Dead and Gone (1), Zane was moved to the same table as Sav, Anya, Owen, etc., and more importantly, Riley, at prom. Anya is initially unsure about putting the two together at the same table, but decides the two need to talk sooner or later. In Dead and Gone (2) ' At prom, Riley attempts to talk to Zane. Riley tells him that he finally came out to his mom after the graduation. Zane then tells him that he is a happy for him and that he accepted Eastern's offer, which is also where Riley is going to college. They then agree to meet up for freshman orientation. It later confirmed via the character's Twitters, that they got back together later after this. Timeline *Start Up: 'Still Fighting It (2) (1020) *Break Up: Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) (1109) **Reason: Zane wouldn't wait for Riley to come out to his parents. *First Relationship: **Start Up: In Your Eyes (918) **Break Up: 99 Problems (1) (1005) ***Reason: Zane tried to manipulate Riley into coming out of the closet. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Still Fighting It (2) (1020) **Break Up:Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) (1109) ***Reason: Riley didn't want to ruin his relationship with his parents, and Zane wouldn't wait until graduation for him to finally come out. *Third Relationship **Start Up: After Dead and Gone (2) '(1129) ***'Note: This has been confirmed on their Twitter but not shown in the actual episode. Trivia *They both have been bullied by Owen Milligan. *Both are good friends with Anya MacPherson *Both are going to Eastern University. *Zane was the one who motivated Riley to officially come out of the closet to the school and his family. *Both were on the football team together. *Zane's first line was spoken to Riley. (See you later Riley.) *Both their last lines were spoken to each other. (Riley: "Maybe we'll sit together during Frosh Week." Zane: "Yeah.") *They both graduated in the Class of 2011. *Both of their final tweets were directed at one another. *They were both seen in the season 11 opening credits together (First half only.) Quotes *Riley: "You're amazing, I don't know why you keep giving me chances." Zane: "Me neither, but if you didn't keep trying, that would kind of suck." Gallery Ziley.jpg Tumblr_lp2xugEVZt1qfh9fio1_500.jpg 07-Degrassi-918-riley.jpg Angry zane.jpg Blahh.jpg InYourEyes001.jpg Nervous Riley.jpg Normal bscap0073.jpg Tree house.jpg Zaneriely.jpg Ziley01.jpg Ziley S9.jpg zane and riley.png Zane and Riley 01.png Zane and Riley in Riley's Room.jpg Tumblr l7sgyvOXVe1qct0ifo1 500.jpg zane and ray.jpg ture gay luv.jpg 450x338-adam-zane-riley.jpg tumblr_lyvw65xNGm1qc8xm1o1_500.png tumblr_lso6ko72oO1r09ol8o1_500.jpg Degrassi (16).jpg Ziley111.jpg RileyZane2.jpg RileyZane.jpg ImagesCAYN40N7.jpg ImagesCARMT4IM.jpg ImagesCAMNCLCC.jpg ImagesCAIP7FUB.jpg ImagesCADKX2KR.jpg ImagesCAD0N777.jpg ImagesCACX7Z4R.jpg ImagesCAAFTLLW.jpg ImagesCA22WPBX.jpg ImagesCA015FSH.jpg ImagesCA9V2BU3.jpg ImagesCA3TN67G.jpg ImagesCA3NI1DR.jpg ImagesCA1J9UV3.jpg ImagesCA5R9HO3.jpg ziley77.jpg Anya-Zane-and-Riley-degrassi-14748170-320-240.jpg Degrassi S11E00 Nowhere To Run HDTV XviD.jpg degrassi-extra-1109_dvd_original.jpg Dtng1005-1008-1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:LGBT Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships